pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blastoise
| name='Blastoise'| jname=(カメックス Kamex)| image= | ndex=009| evofrom=Wartortle| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= BLAS-toyce | hp=79| atk=83| def=100| satk=85| sdef=100| spd=78| total=525| species=Shellfish Pokémon| type= | height=5'03"| weight=188.5 lbs.| ability=Torrent| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }} Blastoise (カメックス Kamex '') is a -type Pokémon that evolves form of Wartortle starting at level 36. Blastoise is the final evolution of Squirtle. Blastoise was also the version mascot for Pokémon Blue version. Appearance Blastoise are a large turtle-like Pokémon with some similar features of its pre-evolved forms. Like its pre-evolved forms, Blastoise has a shell that covers its entire body, which can also be withdrawn into. Contrary to Squirtle and Wartortle, Blastoise's shell features large water cannons located on the top left and right sides. The water that comes out of the cannons can punch through thick steel. Blastoise stands for "Blast Tortoise". Special Abilities Blastoise, like Wartortle and Squirtle, can shoot out water, though not from its mouth. Now, with the additions of the water cannons, Blastoise can fire water from these cannons at much greater force, which leaves them the backing force of all water attacks. In Anime Gary Oak was revealed to have a Blastoise in the episode ''The Ties That Bind, which was originally a Squirtle that he received as his starter Pokémon from his grandfather Professor Oak. Gary used his Blastoise during the silver conference as his trump card when Ash's Heracross defeated his Magmar. It defeated Heracross with ease using Hydro Pump. It then put up a strong fight against Muk by using Rapid Spin a lot which made Ash withdraw Muk. After Ash sent out Bayleef, Blastoise finished things off quickly by using Bite. It however was defeated by Charizard's overwhelming Seismic Toss resulting a loss for Gary. Cissy of the Orange League used a Blastoise against Ash in a race during the episode Fit to be Tide. This race was one of the challenges Ash needed to overcome in order to get the Coral-Eye Badge. A Trainer named Neeshal owned a Blastoise named "Shellshocker", seen in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo cloned this Blastoise and used it to fight Neeshal's Blastoise and others. In Game Blastoise first appeared in the Generation I games as the final evolved form of Squirtle. Blastoise are not obtainable in the wild and thus can only be obtained by Trading in games where they are not received through events. Blastoise is owned by Red in Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver at level 84 making it the strongest Blastoise to be owned by a foe. Its moveset with Red were Blizzard, Focus Blast, Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon. Locations | pokemon=Blastoise| redblue=Evolve Wartortle| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Wartortle| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Wartortle| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Wartortle| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles.| yellow=Once it takes aim at its enemy, it blasts out water with even more force than a fire hose.| gold=It It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires.| silver=The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel.| crystal=It firmly plants its feet on the ground before shooting water from the jets on its back.| ruby=Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet.| sapphire=Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet.| emerald=The waterspouts that protrude from its shell are highly accurate. Their bullets of water can precisely nail tin cans from a distance of over 160 feet.| firered=It crushes its foe under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell.| leafgreen=The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles.| diamond=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel.| pearl=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel.| platinum=The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel.| heartgold=It It deliberately makes itself heavy so it can withstand the recoil of the water jets it fires.| soulsilver=The rocket cannons on its shell fire jets of water capable of punching holes through thick steel.| }} Side Game Data |number=013 |pokemon=Blastoise |group=Water |fieldmove=Rain Dance |pokeassist=Water |entry=It attacks by blasting water from the cannons on its back. |hp=850 |onsight=Chases and attacks player. }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Blastoise/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Blastoise/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Blastoise/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Blastoise/Learnset Generation IV Origins ''-English: ''Blastoise's English name comes from a combination of the words "blast", in reference to its water cannons, and "tortoise". ''-French: ''"Tortank" comes from the combination of the words "''tortue" ''(turtle) and "''tank" ''(war tank). Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Single Type Pokémon